


I love her.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, One Shot, Post White Out, Quintis - Freeform, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wakes up in the middle of the night to find Sylvester awake. The two talk about what happened when they lost contact with each other. Little did they know, someone else over heard their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't resist to write about White Out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

Toby wakes up from his slumber, the first thing he sees is the love of his life. He's still in disbelief that they are spooning. She looks so calm in her sleep a good kind of calm, unlike when they were freezing in Antarctica. Toby snuggles a little closer and rests his chin on her back, still warm, she's alive. She's okay. He smiles.

Toby silently shifts out of the tent, being careful not to wake her up. Once outside he notices Sylvester reading a book sitting around the campfire.

"Sly? Why are you're still awake?" Toby asks in a hushed voice.

"I uh- couldn't fall asleep."

Toby grabs two mugs of hot chocolate and signals Sylvester to follow him to the other corner of the rooftop. Sylvester follows Toby and sets up the chairs while Toby went back to the garage, soon enough Toby returned.

"Why are you awake?" Sylvester asked.

"I had to pee, Sly." Sylvester pulled a face.

"Too much information."

"So, what's keeping you up?"

"Nothing." Sylvester tried to lie. Toby rolled his eyes.

"I'm a shrink, Sly. You can't lie to me."

"I- I- calculated that you and Happy might have died today. Especially Happy. She barely had a chance of survival." Sylvester confesses uncomfortably.

"Hey, buddy. We made it. And that's what's important." Toby sounded reassuring, but deep down he knew, if Walter and Cabe were even a few minutes late, Happy wouldn't have made it. Toby smiled anyways.

"I know. I'm glad you guys are alive." Sylvester smiles. "So you and Happy...?"

"I wouldn't have done it if her life wasn't at stake." Toby sighed. "I saw Quincy's book. Why else would there be a copy of his book lying around in the middle of Antarctica? It's a little ironic he's kind of the reason why I found her." Toby takes a long sip from his mug.

"When I saw her down there and she wasn't responding to me. I was-" Toby paused. "I was so scared she'd already left." Toby takes a deep breath.

"I jumped in, and I had to talk to her I wasn't sure if she was still alive or not but I had to, it keeps our brains active." Sylvester could see tears forming in Toby's eyes.

"When I checked for her pulse- oh god. I have never been that terrified in my entire life." Toby shakes his head before burying his face in both his hands.

"When I heard her pulse, it was so weak, but she was alive." Toby looked at Sylvester. "I just had to keep talking to her, I explained to her why I was talking and who I was, I even made jokes, Sly. I knew the only way she had a chance was to share body heat." Sylvester could see the pain in Toby's eyes.

"Toby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Better to let it out than hold it in." Toby sighs. "While I set up the sleeping bad and rolled her on to it, I just kept talking to her. And once both of us were in that sleeping bag, I-" Toby paused again.

"I apologised to her, I told what I had to do and why I had to do it. I knew I didn't have much heat left in me, but I wanted her to have it all." Toby choked on his words.

"Sly, can you believe it? When I lost connection with you and Walt, I prayed." Sylvester looked at him in confusion.

"But Toby-"

"I know, I've told you before. I didn't really believe in God. But I was that scared."

"What did you pray about?" Sylvester couldn't hide his curiosity.

"If God could hear me, if God really needed a soul, I'd rather it be mine than hers. I didn't want to lose her." Toby took another sip of his hot chocolate. "I love her, Sly. I really do."

"I know you do, Toby."

"We were both just lying down for sometime, but my eyelids grew heavy. I felt I wouldn't make it, I felt like that was it." Toby took a long pause this time.

"I wanted my last words to have some meaning. I told her that I wasn't going to make it but I was with her and I never thought that I'd be that lucky to go out like that." Sylvester's jaw dropped. Toby's eyes were shiny from tears again.

"I fell asleep. It was too cold." Toby took a deep breath. 

"I don't know how much time had passed but I uh- woke up to the sound of Walter's backpack dropping down and I was so cold and weak but I had to uh- checked her pulse. She was alive, her pulse was a little stronger that before." Toby smiled sadly.

"Oh, Toby."

"It was so cold, Sly. I almost fell asleep again but Walter dropped this small pouch down and I could hear him yelling at me to breath it. And the pouch was so warm, I let her have go first."

"Toby, at that point of time, you had a smaller chance of survival, most of your body heat was transferred to her already. You could have-" Sylvester couldn't complete his sentence.

"I know, Sly. I know. But I love her and I need her to live, more than I do. And when she woke up. I- I- I- actually thanked God I don't know why. Honestly, I tightened my grip around her, rested my chin on her back." Toby smiled at the memory.

"She didn't complain about that." Sylvester grinned.

"The first thing she asked me was if we were naked." Toby laughed a little. "I told her I saw a chopportunity and I took it, best part is she didn't even get mad at my joke." Toby and Sylvester laughed.

"Alright buddy, good night." Toby stood up and patted Sylvester on his shoulder before returning to his tent.

"Good night, Toby." Sylvester replied as he walked back to his tent.

Toby unzips his tent and he freezes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Unwillingly heard the entire conversation." Happy replies sheepishly. Toby looks awkwardly at her. "Are you going to stay outside? Cause I'm getting pretty cold in here, doc." 

Toby scrambles in to the tent and zipping it. He goes back to spooning Happy. 

"Thanks for taking care of me today, doc."

"Always." Toby replies sleepily.

The tent was filled with silence. Toby could feel his eyes shutting and he could've sworn that the last thing he hears before he falls asleep is

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, it's 3 in the morning and I should be asleep but Quintis is keeping me awake and I couldn't suppress the urge to write so.
> 
> Edit: I really like the friendship between Toby and Sly, presuming it's usually Toby who listens to Sly when Sly talks about his feelings and such, I guess it's nice to have small change of roles for a bit!


End file.
